lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Cherisa Cherilyn
Queen Cherisa Cherilyn '(クィーン チャーリサー・チャーリリン Kuīn Chārisā Chāririn), also known by the name '''Cheryl '(シェリル Sheriru), is a rabbit-like fairy mascot, the loving Queen of Sweet Memoir Kingdom. She is the wife of King Charles Ciel and the mother to Princess Ciana and Prince Chanon. Personality Much like her daughter, Cheryl likes to play around and doesn't like to take things seriously. She is quick to anger but quickly gets over it. She often gets angry at her husband for calling her "stupid" and telling her that she is being "grumpy". But when it comes to something very important as her role as a Queen, she always tries to be brave and takes everyone under her wing. Cheryl loves children, especially pretty boys. History It is unknown of her story before becoming a Queen. She was once an ordinary girl in Sweet Memoir Kingdom who had a big family, but all of them passed away and she ended up losing her memories. The King acknowledged her misfortune and decided to take her under his wing to have her serve him and his son, Prince Ciel. She fell in love with the Prince at their first sight, so she tries to confess him for thousands of times but eventually failed because he doesn't like her. When she was about to give up, Ciel comes up to her and tells her that he will marry her because he realized how much she really loved him. After he has taken the throne, he made Cheryl his Queen and live together as the new rulers of their kingdom. Although as a Queen, she enjoys playing with little kids in the small village where she was from, often disappears from the castle without telling anyone and caused Ciel to be much troubled. They get into fight at times, but they quickly forgive each other because Cheryl always realizes that she was the one who is acting like a spoiled kid. That's why they never went for a long term argument and end up losing their affections for each other. After living as a Queen for a while, she became pregnant and gave birth to a pair of twins, Princess Ciana and Prince Chanon. She was able to take care of them for a month before losing her life along with her lover to an unknown cause which they never speak of. The cause was briefly explain in LOPC10 that they sacrificed themselves to save their Precure Partners. Although her life has passed, she's still worried about her children and tried to find them. She was called by Yoruna to rest in her heart until the time when the twins will get to meet her as she predicted. Relationships '''Princess Ciana Clarice Cathy: Her daughter. Although they never get to know much about each other, she seems to share a lot of traits with her. Prince Chanon Camille: Her son, she likes to tease him because he is her favorite son. She is also rather a grump like him. [[King Charles Ciel|'King Charles Ciel']]: She likes to joke around with him but he is rather strict towards her regarding manners. Sometimes she gets mad at him because he is annoying, but she gets over with it easily. [[Hoshikira Yoruna|'Hoshikira Yoruna']]: She and Ciel were Yoruna's best friends, they seem to share a lot of things together when they were younger. Powers/Abilities Her abilities are like most fairies, she can fly and turn into a human, she seems to be only in her human form. She can also heal by turning back time much like her daughter, but she can also stop someone's time to give herself some time to do something. Appearance Although known to be a fairy, she doesn't seem to show her true form at all. Presumed that most of her appearance would be much like her daughter. As a human, she is slender and tall. She has pink eyes and incredibly long pink hair, tied into two big ponytails. Her hair is curly and some of them are tied into a braid, with a crown decorated with a red gem and two blue feathers over her head. She wears a formal royal dress with bright pink on almost everything and a golden brooch with a green gem and purple cloth on her chest. She wears separated puffy sleeves with a pair of white gloves, she has a silver ring on her right hand which seems to be her wedding ring. There is a big pink bow on the back of her dress. During her youth, she is skinny and seems to be taller than Ciel. Her hair remains the same as present, but they're tied into two high twintails using two bright pink hairbands with pink and purple cloth hanging from both of them, and the remaining hair are tied into a loose pigtail with some of them sticking out and curls naturally. She wears a sleeveless top with dark colors with a pink collar, there's a golden brooch with a green gem and purple cloth on her chest. The dress is mostly pink with gold and blue linings. She wears two separated long sleeves with purple, pink, and orange linings. Etymology Her full name consists of two girl names: Cherisa, and Cherilyn. Both names mean "darling" Her nickname, Cheryl, also means "darling" as well. Everything in her name are actually from the name Cheryl itself, and that is why she prefers people to call her with this name. Gallery Cheryl Design Artwork.png|A design artwork of Cheryl EP10-04 Picture of Memories.png|Cheryl in her youth with her friends Trivia *Cheryl is one of the mascots who are capable of flight. *Cheryl is one of the mascots who are royalties. **But she is not a royal by blood, she gained her title from her marriage with King Ciel. *She shares the first two letters in her name, "Ch" with her son, Chanon. **Much like how Ciana shares her first two letters with her father. * She is the only character so far to have all of her names being variations of her nickname. Category:Lock On! Precure Category:Mascots Category:LOPC Characters Category:LOPC Mascots